Love in the aisles
by dprincess87
Summary: Serena dances while sweeping but will soon be swept away.


**Dancing in the aisles**

 **Disclaimer Statement: I do not own the characters, products or restaurant of Sailor Moon, Officeworks or Panarottis Pizza Pasta. This story is only for my amusement and will not receive anything for it except likes and comments.**

Cleaning at Officeworks is not the worst if jobs. I mean sure stating work at 6:30pm is really early but it is only two hours a day and the money is pretty good. This morning was a little different. Part embarrassing, part awesome.

Okay let me set the scene. I am wearing black pants, joggers, polo and SLSC (Surf Life Saving Club) jacket and hi vis vest that is my uniform. i had already vacuumed and empty the bins. So now I was sweeping. I really enjoy sweeping with this broom that you only need to swivel to collect the dirt. I also like it because it is easy to dance while sweeping. Officeworks must use Spotify, Pandora or just a really good Playlist because the songs are random but still pretty good. I vary my dancing depending on the tune. Sometimes I samba or bachata to a more latin style beat. Other times I bootyshake and pop and lock. Mostly I just move without thinking and get caught up in the music. This is one such time.

By this point it is 7:30am and it is usually empty or just a few people. Actually its pretty random in regards to how many people enter the store and at what time. Anyway there had been a few in the hour that went but none at the present time.

I was sweeping when _Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate_ was the next song on the speakers. So I start bobbing which leads to side stepping. Then add booty shaking and lip syncing the lyrics. I stopped sweeping and became so involved in the music that I jumped out of my skin when I turned around. Right behind me was a guy standing there with his hands full of office supplies smirking. But not just any guy. It is the hot businessman that I had seen a few times and may or may not have followed him around the aisles while sweeping.

Of cause it was him. Oh today he was wearing a bright blue shirt that made his dark blue eyes stand out more under locks of dark hair. His shirt was folded to his elbow showing off his lean muscles and just a hint of a tattoo. This time he was carrying a few folders and pens that were from this aisle. So there I was startled that this cute guy had seen me dance and I had no idea what to do. Well I just smiled nervously, nodded and swept away. I hid in the next aisle and groaned. I put the broom against the paper and covered my face with my shaken hands. _'Greeeeeeaaaaaat'_ I thought. _'What on earth do I do now?'_

Various answers swirled threw my head including run away, declare my love, ignore, dance again. I chose continue working. So I did. I kept my head down and worked as fast as I could for the last hour. throughout this period, I was kicking myself and of cause coming up with better ways that I could have handled the situation. I packed away my equipment, washed my hands and signed out. I took a breath as I walked out the glass doors. I walked to my car and then found someone standing next to it. Hot businessman.

Okay, that is random, I thought.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"I am Darien"

"Serena"

"Niceto meet you"

"You too"

Awkward pause. _'Why is he here?' 'Why is this weird?'_

"Can I help you?" Okay not the best question but what is going on?

"Oh yeah. I had been meaning to talk to you but the right moment never came. When I saw you dance, I knew it was time."

"Time for what?"

"Talk as you to dinner and maybe dancing."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I have come to Officeworks more than necessary in attempt to talk to you. You looked beautiful dancing"

'Wow. I did not see that coming' was on repeat in my mind.

"Okay. Here is my number" I wrote my number on his wrist. I just wanted an excuse to touch it. "Let me know when and where." Then I smiled, he smiled and I drove off. I managed to get to the roundabout up the road when I received a text saying _7pm at Panarottis Pizza Pasta. Tonight. Darien._


End file.
